Lo's Heckin Quest To Find The Chikim Nugg
by Bulldust
Summary: An adventurous pup gets a lot more than she bargained for when she finds a special egg from a curious fox. The road will be ruff, but the promise of chicken nuggets is a grand treasure for little Lo.


Itt was a nice bootiful day in the chily plains. Birbs singing, sunne with no cloud around. It was heckin nice. A pupper named Lo was doin asnoozin on a rock when she herd a noise. She woke up to see a oarnge smal boi zooming past nd she was vry bamboozled. It wasa short fox boi, bu he was vry werd looking, and so hECKIN FASST. Fox boi was making Lo do a heckin excit and she zoomed after it. They zoomed round the bushes and rocks, but all the spinning maed Lo heckin dizzy and mor bamboozled. She was so dizzy she droped into a hole with a blop.

She popped up and mlemed, looking round. The hole was vry messy wit lot of stuf. Bones, dead thins, tasty stuf to nom on. Fox boi compltely furgotten Lo snoffed aound for a delish snac. Many sniffsnoffs latr Lo foun somthin cool. It was a egg. But no ordary egg. It was a majik egg. She snifed the egg and gav it a boop. THe egg glow an they poofd.

Lo and egg poped up in a heckin hot place. She flopped ontot he grond and was so vry bamboozled. It was dark and hot, like sumer wher she usd to liv. A scrufy head poppd up from lots of grass and sed, "Who th heck r u?"

"I m pupper Lo," Lo say bacc, and the head boofed bak.

"Heck, Im Molao, I look big but am still pupper," Molao walkd out of the gras and sniffsnoffed the egg. "Hw did u get a chikim egg."

"What is chikim?" Lo askd, bout to get bamboozled agan.

"Chikim is a fat jucy birb that maks egg" Molao boofed, "Thy can b mad nto somthig called chikim nugg. Chikim nuggs r vry special."

Lo was amaze, "How do i fin the chikim nugg?"

Molao shrugg, "idk."

From the bushs explodd a fat pupper, bamboozling evry1. He lookd vry angr and he saw th egg. "I WAN THAT EGG!" he grrrd.

"Oh hECK" Lo said takin the egg and rUNNIN AWY. THE PUPPERS RAN AOUND GIVIN LO A FRIGHTEN THAT SHE ALMOS DROPP THE EGG. She booped it whil caching it and poofed awaa, an the fat pupper floppd on his face an cried.

The grea pupper poofed into darc and kold. She wa vry bamboozled but then remembr it was nly sno. Sh was stuk in the sno and she couln get out. She lookd at the egg in bamboozlment. How did she kep poofing? Rvry tiem she booped th egg it took her somwear else. Se was bout o boop it when sh herd voises on top of her. "Hay Waw, do u thnk Mom wll brig somthin bak 2day?"

Befour Lo new it she was crushd by a hevy wait. Whovr was on top of hr sno pil was vry angr and was sayin a lotta hecks. Lo booped the egg and poofed away befor she passd out.

Lo poofed in midar and splootd into th mud. It was dark an vry rainie and it was hard to see. She lookd roun for her egg and sawit floting awa in a pudl. She grabbd it ad wanderd round in thr mud. She didn no wear she was goig. She didt evn kno what a chikim nugg look like. She walkd round untl she saa a littl pupper stuk in th mud. She walkd ovr to the pupper. "Hallo, I am pupper Lo, do u kno wer I can fin the chikim nugg?"

Thr mudy pupper lookd up, "Hallo Lo, I am also pupper, but I am stuk pupper."

Lo drpped the egg and pulld the pupper out.

"Thank. I am pupper Mesa. What is a chikim nugg?"

Lo shrugged and blepped, "Idk, but this egg can take me 2 one. Wan too com?"

"I cant." Mesa sat don in thr mud agan. "Am waitn for my mom too find me"

Lo gav Mesa a boop, "I hope u fin your mom," an then she booped the egg and poofed away.

Lo poofd wih tthe egg to a summr place again, this tim it was daytim and she was by thr rivr. Lo didn rlly lik rivrs because she was droppd onc, but Nanuq sade to not let acidens ovrcom her. She pikd up hr egg and walkd by th watr til she saw a black woof. She walkd up to him and poke him, but it gav him a frightn and he boofd in bamboozle. "HECk!"

"Oh srry," Lo said, "It jus me, a smal pupper Lo."

"Oh heck hallo pupper, I am Fao," Fao boofed. "I am from Badlands, but Balldist didn write us yt. We r on hold."

"Oh soz to haer. Do u kno wha a chikim nugg is?" Lo snoffed. Fao lookd bamboozled, so Lo did a educate, "Chikim is a birb."

"O, idk many birbs, but mayb they r watr birbs." Fao boofed. "I must go now 2 my littl puppers and mak sur I don maek plot holes. Mayb my dawter Cyst wil halp." and he walkd away.

Lo snootd and took her egg and looked for chikims at thr watr. She walkd by th rivr til she foun anothr wolf. She was vry white and lookd angr.

"Hallo, r u Cyst? I am lookin for chikims."

Cyst lookd down in angr and gave Lo a kick into thr watr. Oh hECK OH HECK SHEIS TOSSD IN DA RIVR AGAN OH HECK. SHE BOoped thr egg and poofd away.

Lo poofed to a dark plac agan, but she cud move round. It was nightime and it was a littl kool. Sshe grab her egg and lookd around, but she was nockd ovr by a big thing. "What in heck, y am wet?"

Lo lookd up too see a big old wof, who was noww et becas of Lo.

"Sory fur makin u wet old boi, I am jus a pupper Lo."

Thr old boi lookd bamboozld and said, "Who r u, I am Horridus. U only kno me an Ava from 1 story than Bullduat furgot us."

Lo biffed bak, "Am sryy u don hav a lot of stuf, but Bulldog still cars. U an many othr creachers wil get wikis soon wen u get desines."

Horridus gav a rumph an startd doin a snooz. Lo gav old boi a pokk, "Pls wak up I hav many question. Do u kno where to find the chikims?"

Horridus gav a smol boof, "..The chikims.. R at hooman place…. They kep many anmals ther…"

"Do u kno how to get ther? Hallo?" Lo pokd the sleeping old boi, but old boi didn move. She kep pokin til she realze he waS DEAD O HECK O NO TIEM TO BOOP AWAY. SHE Fast boopd the egg and poofd awa from th crimscen.

Lo poofd ino a cold dark place an droppd her egg. She couldn see wher it wen and she blinkd few times. She opend her eys and saw a big scarey red face and boRKED IN PANICK O DOG O HECK.-

"Shh, quite litle pupper he doin a slepe." sad a quiet voice. Lo lookd 2 see a smolr gray woof. "Am Petrichor, hoo r u?"

"Am pupper Lo," Lo whispd bak. She was beteen thr smol gray woof an the big red angr scary woof. "Y is the big red woofer so scarie."

"Is ok, he is not a bad woof, he jus does bad thins somtims." Pet said.

"Wha bad thins?" Lo askd.

"He jus dosn kno how to expres his emotons and he hurrts thos clos 2 him. He neds tiem to opne up to evry1. He dos many bad thins, thos canot b changd, but he can learn."

"O ok," Lo whispd. "Do u kno where I can fin the chikims an hoomans?"

"No, I don," Pet said.

"Ok." Thay sat in dark and listnd to snores. "Can u pas my egg?"

"Ok."

Lo poofd away aftr she boopd the egg.

Lo poofd bak to the mudy rainie plaec. Lo wonderd if Mesa foun her mom. She turnd round to see Mesa'ss neck brokn in thr big red scarie woof's mouth. O…. heck.. HECK HECK HECK HECK HECK HES LOOKN AT ME BOOP AWAY BOOP AWA-

She poofd and fell on topof a woof, who gave a bamboozled oof. Bamboozld Lo climed off the hurt woof, "Am sory, just a interdimensional time travelling pupper namd Lo"

"Oh, hallo. I am Curtis, but you havmt herd of me yet. Am wolfdoggo fo nother story BullDUAT may not rite." The wolfdoggo boofed. "Ovr ther is Shia, but he lost a legg and is angr bean." Lo lookd to Shia who grrrrrrd in the cornr. "We live in speshal place. Sankchewairy. We have fens."

Lo turnt bac to Curits, "Do u kno wher i can fin the chikim nuggs?"

"Oh yes, i kno those." Curtis sade, and Lo gav a happ awoo. "But Tiberius has all the nuggs 2 himself. He is vry chonky and dosnt Cher foods."

Curtis pointd thru the fens to a heckin chonker. He was sitin by a bowl of goldn chikim nuggs. "How do i get the nuggs?" Lo askd.

"Tiberius is part doggo. An all doggos canot resist bols, not evn me."Curtis grabbd a little bol and droppd it at Lo. "Thro the bol and he wil chasit, and u can reech for a nugg."

"Ok" Lo sade. She piked up the bol and she thru it.

'BOL BOL BOL" CURTIS BORKED AND CHASED IT.

"Bol? BOL?! BOL BOL BOL BOL BOL" Tiberius saw the bol and waddld afterit, esposin the nuggs. Lo snached a nugg and boopd away, wile the area borked and boofed after the bol.

Lo poofd into a hol. The saem hol wer she foun the majik egg. She lookd down at the nugg and put the egg bak, she didn need it anymor. She climbd out of the hol but was bamboozled once again. The smol fox boi zoomd by and tok the nugg, eatin it in fron of her. Lo gave a hangry boof and zoomd aftr the fox boi, but he was 2 fast. Fox boi zoomd into the hol, and the hol vanishd. Lo faceplantd in2 the groun. She was vry bamboozled.

Author's Note: I had a stroke writing this, and I hope you will get the same. A lot of characters featured in this one, some old, some new. I honestly forgot which characters are in here. Petrichor belongs to Pidge on WolfQuest Amino. Just in case you're confused, Lo is just bouncing through realities and timelines, and is popping up in scenes from past stories I've posted on here.

If you want to have a better expierence reading and get to know more about the lore of my characters, visit my amino profile here: /c/wolfquest/page/user/bulldust-is-busy/JJBm_EXI0fV7pM6J5dJ8mmDxL8BerXB6dWHm


End file.
